


What Winchesters Do

by The_Madness_of_Beyond_Birthday



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Mention of Character Death, Mentions of Demon Blood Addiction, No pairing - Freeform, Somehow this thing ended up being both
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 22:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Madness_of_Beyond_Birthday/pseuds/The_Madness_of_Beyond_Birthday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is feeling down after Castiel's betrayal. Sam gives him something to smile about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Winchesters Do

_It's like you're the swingset and I'm the kid that falls..._

"It isn't your fault, Dean." There's concern in the words, concern and more than a slight hint of worry. Sammy always knew how to push those buttons.

"Who said I thought it was my fault?" His answering tone is harsh, like the laugh he gives. "It's Cas's fault, Sam. It's always going to be his fault. He betrayed us." Those words sting more than they should, digging their way under Dean's skin like the worms and hooks that had buried into his flesh in hell. "Hanging around with demon scum, it's no less than what he--"

Too late, he catches himself, looking up at his little brother, seeing the _hurt_ in those hazel-colored eyes. Those same eyes that had once gleamed yellow with the power and promise of the demon blood... "Shit, Sammy, I didn't mean it like that." He reached out to put a hand on Sam's shoulder but the taller man shifted away from him slightly, the hurt still so apparent in his eyes but now masked by an air of professionalism. Dean felt something pierce him in the gut (metaphorically speaking and yes, Dean _did_ know the meaning of that word) and he dropped his hand to his side. Soon he decided that even standing was too much trouble and he dropped onto the lumpy mattress of the bed Bobby had let him have for the night (well, technically it was Sam's bed for the night, but Dean was already there. Bitch would just have to find another place to sleep). "So what now? Cas is gone, the Leviathans are loose, and Satan's flashing you the big red card. Where do we go from here?"

Where did they go from here? They were trapped, more or less: Sam was locked in a mental battle, Dean wasn't faring much better, Cas had exploded like an oil well, and the only one trying to do something right now was Bobby. "What are we going to do?"

"...what we always do." Sam's words were barely whispered but they made Dean look up and cock a brow. "Which is?"

Sam looked at him then, his lips curled into a determined smile. "We hunt things. We save people. We do the family business. And we kick some Leviathan ass - or whatever the hell they have - while we're at it."

"Sounds like a nice little list, Sammy, but you're forgetting something. We've got no way to fight these things. We have no idea about their weaknesses or strengths, and we're not even sure there's lore on them--"

"There's lore on everything, Dean. If it's on Angels and Demons, I don't see why Leviathans wouldn't be included." And there was the bitchface, aimed full-power in his direction. Dean wouldn't admit it out loud, but that did bring a smile to his face. And maybe a bit more... "...we could always check the Bible."

"Any references of purgatory." Sam's bitchface was letting up just a little.

"The nearest church."

"A priest's home."

"Convents."

"The Internet."

"Really, Dean?"

"The Internet's the answer to everything, Sammy."

Sam just rolled his eyes and both brothers smiled. It was time to get started. They had work to do.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be angst. It turned into this. I'm not too mad about it.


End file.
